


you turn it on, then you're gone

by fakedolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Sex, I really don't know, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M, approval, just a zarriall threesome, zarriall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedolls/pseuds/fakedolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesomes weren't a newfound thing to Niall and Harry. </p><p>or, Niall meets an 'old firend' in a company's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you turn it on, then you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> i just simply wanted a zariall threesome. 
> 
> english isn't my native language. title from crazy by aerosmith

Threesomes weren't a newfound thing to Niall and Harry. As a matter of fact, it was kind of something they did once in a while.  
  
When it came to sexual experiment, they never wavered over the things they wanted to try. Never hesitated to tell the other what they'd like to discover now.  
  
Their relationship was natural, if you may say. It all started when Niall got this new assistant in the publishing company he worked in as a CEO. It happened two years ago; Harry was eighteen back then. He was young, clumsy, unprofessional and new. Niall's excuse was that he was in need for guidance, so of course Niall took the burden over his own shoulders instead of throwing the young lad on one of his workers to make the job done for him and get him prepared.  
  
He instructed him on what to do, and Harry was very good at obeying things; which made it much easier for Niall. Perhaps that's why they ended in Niall's office fucking on his desk.  
  
Somehow, fortunately, Niall's boss didn't toss him away when he found out. He said Niall was too good to just give up on, and Harry improved through the months due to Niall and his method—not only by shagging him, but also for actually teaching him stuff he needed to know—so he was compassionate enough and only transferred Harry to another floor with a bit of lecture. It never stopped them from meeting in the loo and get off together.  
  
When it became serious Harry moved out from his dorm in Uni and moved into Niall's big penthouse. After the first night of them sleeping in Niall's house together, Niall couldn't understand how he lived in this place alone so far. Suddenly it felt overly big and lonely for one person to be living there.  
  
Tonight they had a party in honor for the expansion of the company all over the country—another building is going to be open in California in a week. Niall's boss asked him if he wanted to transfer there but he rejected him politely and said he'd rather stay here, in New-York, with Harry.  
  
As Niall began on fixing his belt, the bathroom's door swung open and Harry stepped into their room. His hair was soaked and towel wrapped loosely around his hips. When he passed Niall he smirked slyly; Harry's always been a tease.  
  
"Can you give me a hand with the tie?" Niall asked as he surrounded his neck with the bright blue tie, looking as Harry turned around and decreased the space left between them.  
  
Harry took a hold of the two edges of the string and tugged at them, looping one over the other and hitching it to Niall's collar. He picked his gaze up when he was finished, tapping his palm over Niall's chest and smoothing his hand over his crisp white blouse.  
  
 "When will you learn? You're twenty-eight and still not able to bind a bloody tie right," Harry's griping, staring at Niall with an earnest look, but then examining his attire once again and sighing. "You look good."  
  
Niall pecks him on the lips and doing the same, looking at Niall's half naked body, hooking his fingers around the hem of Harry's towel, eyes mischievous. "You too," he smirks. Harry gasps, batting Niall's chest playfully as he turns on his heel and reaches to grab his boxers, suddenly feeling Niall's weight on his back as he engulfs his torso with his strong arms; peppering kisses all over Harry's neck and back.  
  
"We don't have time for this," Harry excuses, but never actually attempting to stop the older behind him, who now strips him from the towel as they both slump onto the bed.  
  
Niall's looking at the clock on the nightstand and shrugs. "Time is not our problem, you wouldn't last anyway."  
  
His words sweep a whinge from Harry's direction as Niall keeps his mouth on Harry's throat.  
  
******  
  
When they're arriving at the party at some fancy club the company closed for the event, Niall fixes and straightens his tie when he steps out of his 2012 Jaguar XJ. Harry stands next to him and they walk into the club.  
  
The place is loud and crowded with people who may have or may have not had a glass of champagne more than they needed. Music's thunderous in their ears as they walk through groups of people. When Niall's boss spots them in the throng, he stands up and makes his way to greet the couple.  
  
"Good to see you here, Niall," Kyle—the boss—greets, shaking Niall's hand and bringing him into a hug before he turns to Harry and merely shakes his hand. "Harry,"  
  
Harry nods at him and the three of them starts in an idle conversation.  
  
Kyle guides them to a booth next to his and as they sit down, Niall tilts his head away from Harry as he whispers into his ear and meets with a familiar face he haven't seen in a long time; long, long time.  
  
He stands there; with his black-as-a-raven hair, and those hazel glowing eyes Niall haven't encountered in a very while. He's donning a black blazer matching to his hair and black trousers. He's not wearing a tie, however. That's one of the things Niall like the most in him; he never went with the rules, even not in his attire.  
  
Niall's struck when he sees him, if he's completely frank. He hasn't seen him for rather three years now, since he got a better offer at an opposing company and left.  
  
This weird thing they had between them? It was exciting for both of them, even if they were only fucking. Niall never had feelings for Zayn, not the love Zayn wanted him to experience with him, together, in harmony. Niall always blamed it for the matter that he left. The company lost a good employee and Niall basically lost a very close friend.  
  
He hoped that now, it wouldn't be as awkward as the scenarios that rolled inside his head appeared to be.  
  
He stands up abruptly—out of instinct—and greets the lad in front of him. "Zayn," he mutters in a breathy tone when Zayn takes a notice in the blond.  
  
They hug briefly before both retreat, bumping their fists together like they always used to do, even when the situation between them was a little bit more than just best mates.  
  
"Long time no see, huh?" Zayn remarks as Niall laughs and pushes his fists into his trousers' pockets.  
  
"What are you doing here mate, aren't you supposed to be working in NBM or something?" the blond frowns, taking a glance over Harry who is conversing with some girl. He sighs and turns back to face Zayn.  
  
Zayn chuckles as he ducks his head down before he looks back at Niall. "Got a better offer," he shrugs.  
  
"At Random House?" Niall says in shock.  
  
"Yeah," Niall shakes his head in disbelief as Zayn speaks. "In the new place in California,"  
  
"Kyle couldn't give up on you, did he?"  
  
"He managed business well for three years with the lack of me,"  
  
Niall rubs at his nape, not daring to look at the black-haired boy. "It was never the same without you," he whispers, inhaling deeply.  
  
They stay silent for a while before Zayn breaks the ice with a faint "Yeah,"  
  
"Wanna sit with us?" Niall eventually says, gesturing to where Harry's sitting, now alone with his drink clutched in his hand. Zayn nods and they make it next to Harry.  
  
Niall settles in between the two lads, placing his right hand on top of Harry's thigh, forefinger caressing and digging at its inner part as he pecks his shoulder. Niall takes the drink Harry handed him, feeling Zayn shifting quite uncomfortably in the spot next to him.  
  
He quickly backs slightly away from Harry as he introduces them to each other. They shake hands and nods towards one another. Zayn clears his throat. "So you two are together?" Zayn asks, feigning the confidence in his tone.  
  
"Yeah," Harry's quick to retort, before Niall can even utter a word.  
  
Zayn raises a full eyebrow in surprise. "Niall Horan creates all seven wonders in one go and commits to a relationship? You've changed I see."  
  
His voice is full of shock, and Niall can hear the rude awakening in it too. He's certain he's the only one when Harry starts laughing along with Zayn's fake chortle.  
  
"Zayn," he warns, but Zayn disregards him as he and Harry fall into a chat.  
  
Three hours passes by and Harry is utterly sloshed as he clings to Niall's side and begins with his touchy behavior. Harry's always like that when drunk. He nuzzles into the crook of Niall's neck and nibbles at his earlobe; nosing Niall's flushed cheeks and maneuvering to kiss on his lips. He holds Niall's chin up in a desperate manner, licking into his mouth as he goes to whisper in his ear, "Wanna suck you off,"  
  
Niall growls, "Fuck Harry, now?"  
  
"Mmhm," he hums, running his hand over Niall's chest.  
  
"I can't leave Zayn here alone," hisses Niall, although he feels very aroused from the drinks and Harry's nimble touches, and frankly, Harry sucking his cock in the club's loo will do some justice.  
  
Harry takes a glance over Zayn who sits there uneasily and stares on the dance floor, swigging from his whiskey. "You think he'll be on for it?" Harry questions absently as he watches Zayn and plays with Niall's blond hair strands.  
  
Niall digests what Harry just said and swallows the burning in his throat. "I…I don’t know," he replies tentatively, observing over at Zayn.  
  
"Can you ask him at least? You know him best don’t you?" Harry pushes.  
  
"I never reckoned him as a threesome guy," Niall murmurs, "But we'll have to find out."                                                                
  
******  
  
To Niall's surprise, Zayn didn’t ask many questions and they were out of the party within ten minutes.  
  
He thought about it when he drove back home with Zayn's vehicle following them as if he didn't already know where Niall lives. Zayn wasn't the most outgoing and carefree person, even if at all. He always thought about things twice, especially when he wasn't sure about them, like the first time they snogged and shagged. But now, now he just asked where and stood on his feet, ready to go. The thought of him missing Niall never occurred in Niall's head.  
  
They didn't procrastinate with the time as they climbed on top of Niall and Harry's bed with only their boxers. Niall stood on his knees in the middle of the bed as Harry and Zayn followed, each in Niall's sides. It started off with Niall kissing Harry as he now kissed Zayn; a thing he never had the honor of doing in the past three years and quite missed and thought on doing before he met Harry.  
  
Harry kissed down Niall's torso as Zayn worked on grazing his teeth over Niall's jawline. As Harry nosed at the bulge in Niall's boxers Zayn drew patterns over Niall's back, moving his mouth on the expanse connecting with Niall's neck and shoulder.  
Harry drew out Niall's stiffening cock, stroking with his right hand and licking at the tip as he peeled them down to his shins before the mattress blocked the rest of the way.  
  
Fast enough Niall hardened further in Harry's fist, and the younger never hesitated to take the whole of him down his throat without a whimper. Every fucking time Harry took him into his mouth, it staggered him how well he is in this. It wasn't just how wide his mouth was and how plump and soft his lips were, it was mostly his technic and how he sincerely wanted to pleasure Niall. Out of the blue Niall felt a sting and winced.  
  
"Teeth," he mumbled, fisting Harry's long curls. It never happens.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologizes, lifting his eyes up and kissing on where he hurt Niall.  
  
"It okay baby, continue,"  
  
As Harry resumed on sucking Niall off, Zayn kept marking Niall's neck and throat, before Niall picked his head up and kissed him on the lips properly. Zayn cupped his cheeks and insisted on sneaking his tongue between Niall's lips, as Niall tugged Harry's hair to drive him more rapidly.  
  
"Missed this," Zayn mumbled into the kiss, deepening it as he said these words. Niall back tracked to stare at the dark-haired boy, blue eyes begging for him.  
  
"Zayn," he whispered in hope Harry wouldn't hear.  
  
"I know."  
  
Zayn was back at kissing Niall, promising himself and the blond that it won't repeat itself.  
  
They maintained the state of them like this for a few good minutes before Niall heard Harry's desperate whimpers echoing in his ears. He ducked his face down and Zayn returned to kiss Niall's neck as now his attention was on his boyfriend.  
  
Solicited eyes glared up at him, trying to obtain a certain thing Niall knew the best. But before he gave it to him he examined how his swollen lips were beautifully wrapped around his cock, and how glossy his eyes were as a few tears dropped down his cheeks.  
Harry still kept sucking Niall, knowing what he wanted to see, what he wanted to feel. He knew Niall's needs like he knew the right order of the alphabet.  
  
He ventured to watch the other man kissing on his neck and upwards to his jaw and the back of his ear as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed, sweeping his tongue over Niall's crown teasingly. He'd seen other men doing this to Niall. It wasn't a foreign thing to him, specifically because their sexual habits. But sometimes, Harry wanted Niall just to himself, and mostly, Niall wanted Harry just in _his_ arms. Though this time, maybe it's because Niall knew him and Harry already figured out in his mind and guessed, that they were more than just friends, it was indeed different than usual.  
  
Zayn began on stroking himself when Niall took his cock out of Harry's mouth and bent down to Harry's current height. "I love you," he spelled lowly, letting Harry know as he always did in these sorts of situations, kissing wetly on his cheek. Harry tilted his head to where Niall's lips were, insisting to get another on his lips.  
  
The kiss was brisk, but it engraved its intention, Harry understood, like he always does. Niall grasped Harry's bicep, helping him up before he even finished. He knew what Niall wanted, placing his palm over his shoulder before he placed another on Zayn's and leaned down to kiss him.    
  
Niall watched as they easily collided together, mouths smoothly sweeping together with their eyes closed. He smirked smugly when he heard each of them moaning, contented by his landscape. He remembered his pulsing cock, curling his fingers around the shaft and starting to pump himself, observing at the two boys, who are now touching at each other more vigorously.  
  
He rubs his tip, grunting, feeling himself reaching the edge and stopping right before he's coming, breaking the two in front of him apart. He looks at Zayn, who is licking his lips and holding back his smile.  
  
"Go," Niall instructs, cocking his head to the side, nodding to the spot behind Harry.  
  
Zayn obeys, waiting for Niall to tenderly tell Harry to lower down on all fours, shoving his cock inside his mouth again.  
  
Hands tugging down Harry's wet boxers as he sucks on Niall. Zayn drops on his knees on the cold marble of Niall and Harry's room, spreading carefully Harry's cheeks before he dives in and takes out his tongue, licking over Harry's hole. When he pushes in Harry wails, moaning around Niall's cock at the sensation that's going along with the tug Niall gives his hair, driving in and out Harry's mouth eagerly.  
  
Niall sees when Zayn is searching with his eyes for a bottle of lube, laughing lightly before he says, "In the drawer." Because of course it wasn't Zayn's first thought.  
  
"Thanks," Zayn mutters, opening the drawer and takes out the lube and two condoms, just in case. He puts a dollop on two of his fingers.  
  
Meanwhile Niall groans, trying his best not to come yet and get over it because there're two men who needs to come before him. He decides on lying down and drag Harry on him, kissing him as Zayn props back on the bed and starts to use his tongue and fingers all at once, causing Harry to squirm and moan into the kiss.  
  
"You like it?" Niall provokes, peppering kisses over Harry's throat and down to his collarbones. "Always knew you did."  
  
"Niall," he whimpers, starting to grind over Niall's hipbone as he pushes backwards into Zayn's face and fingers.  
  
Zayn is done with stretching Harry up, tossing Niall the bottle of lube and one of the condoms. It lands next to him on the bed, and he grabs it, telling Harry to erect up his body and let him fix himself. Harry helps him with the condom when he understands he's quite struggling, easily wearing it on Niall's cock.  
  
"Never had to help you with that one," he teases, recalling the event from earlier with the tie.  
  
Niall rolls his eyes. "Belt it, bloody twit." he grumbles, holding onto Harry's love-handles he was fond of since the moment he got a hold on, assisting Harry to lower down on him.  
  
Harry moans when Niall fills him up, steadying his palms on Niall's chest and hopping up and down.  
  
"Goddamn it Harry, you're so tight. Only if I didn't fuck you this morning, bloody fucking hell," Grunts Niall, quite amazed by the boy he found. It's not new to him, regardless.  
  
They fuck for a while and Zayn is watching, stroking his cock, trying to be patient, receive the cue, but he can't take it any longer and snatches the lube and condom, fixing himself up.  
  
Harry feels another weight inside of him, and his eyes widens as he drags out a loud, throaty moan. Niall hurries to hold onto his nape, caressing the place, bringing it to Harry's crimson cheeks and rubbing his thumb soothingly, making sure that he isn't tensed anymore and the frown on his face disappeared. "Good boy," he compliments, planting a nimble kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
Zayn begins to thrust, quite keen and not so exquisite. Harry buries his face into Niall's neck, moaning lightly as Zayn fucks into him. He sounds quite in pain from the unduly weight that's inside of him, and Niall lifts his head up to look how Zayn's doing.  
  
"Hey, careful with him," Niall cautions, catching Zayn's cheeky eyebrow raise and mouths him to shut the hell up. Zayn only smirks.  
  
Niall listens to the two lads moaning; one moans onto his chest as the other stares at where he enters into Harry, mouth ajar as pleasure builds up his stomach. They let Harry come first, sullying Niall's stomach and clenching his fist in Niall's hair, groaning out loud, Zayn follows him after two more thrusts in some, moaning just as same.  
  
Zayn slumps on the bed; exhausted ad worn out when Niall finally balances his feet on the mattress, slamming into Harry rapidly before he eventually comes inside of the condom, Harry falling on top of him as they both pant.  
  
"Holy shit," he laughs, treading his fingers through Harry's hair. "Never knew it'll be that good."  
  
"Life can surprise you," Zayn remarks, smiling at Niall.  
  
******  
  
Zayn followed Niall into the massive kitchen after Niall announced he's going to make some tea. Niall didn't protest.  
  
"You changed some stuff here," Zayn comments when he finally has an opportunity to take a look in the house he hadn't been in for three years.  
  
Niall laugh, recalling the time Harry made up his mind and dragged him to the furniture store and insisted for him to buy with him new things to 'refresh the house'.  
  
"It's Harry's fault, I actually liked how it looked like before."  
  
The kettle chirped and Zayn tugged out three mugs out of the cabinet. "Yeah, he seems like a bloke you can't say no to."  
  
The blond chuckles at how accurate it is, nodding in agreement.  
  
"That's… that's true." Niall mumbles, putting the teabags into the mugs, adding into Harry some honey and into his two sugar spoons, knowing Zayn drinks his with nothing and pouring into the mugs the hot water.  
  
He reaches to his refrigerator and takes out the milk. He never forgets the milk.  
  
As he pours the liquid into Harry's drink he looks up and Zayn. "Listen, Zayn mate, I didn't want to mystify you with this," he confesses, putting back on the lid of the cartoon and shoves it back to the cold, blending the milk and tea together.  
  
"Don't worry about that," Zayn is fast to reassure, smiling sincerely at him. "I'm moving anyway, right? But it doesn't mean we can't do this again, the three of us, before I go."  
  
Niall gulps as they walk back towards the room; Niall holding the two mugs and Zayn holds his. Harry is straightening up and leaning against the cushions when he sees them both enter. Niall places his tea on the nightstand and props on his knees when he hands Harry his mug, pecking him on the lips.  
  
"Thank you babe," Harry mutters, contented.  
  
Niall smiles back at him, taking a look over and Zayn who made himself comfortable in the other spot beside Harry, swilling from his tea.  
  
Niall gets under the duvet as well, letting Harry lean against his chest as they watch a random film that's on in the middle of the night. As Harry sips from his drink Niall begins to play with his hair and twirl a curl around his fingers, kissing on his forehead. He catches Zayn observing at them sneakily and snorts before he reaches him and brings him closer to both of them by his shirt, both laughing and Harry being the oblivious lad he is, commenting on how fucked up Lolita's story is.

**Author's Note:**

> Lolita is the film they watched idk lmao. harrvy on tumblr.


End file.
